Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lens assembly.
Description of the Related Art
Digital still cameras and mobile phones have been continually developed toward high pixel number and miniaturization. Therefore, the requirements for lens assemblies with miniaturization and high resolution are greatly increased. The well-known lens assembly with five lens